


[Podfic] Multiplied By Seven

by dodificus



Series: By and By [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Branding, Fingerfucking, First Time, Human Derek Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protectiveness, Psychopaths In Love, Pyromania, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Thumb-sucking, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't exactly like other people. Stiles doesn't say that because he's in love with him, or whatever. He's not like Scott, who thinks Allison hung the freaking moon, or was the first girl to ever let a guy under her bra. Derek isn't like other people. Sometimes he's not exactly sane.</p><p>psychopaths in love - the story from Derek & Stiles's side.<br/>companion fic to 'hear his alibis'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Multiplied By Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [multiplied by seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390009) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Length:** 3:10:28  
**File Size:** 204.6 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** Sendspace [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/a3qyxb) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012100201.zip)

Cybel has compiled both stories in this series in a podbook (complete with cover!) and can be downloaded from sendspace [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/file/k58zes) OR Audiofic Archive [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012100101.zip) (108 MB)


End file.
